


2249

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, F/F, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Star Trek Discovery Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: ООС. Попытка нафанонить кусочек из тех "семи лет" и постканон (Дискавери только начался, а я уже постканон придумываю). никто никуда не уполз.





	2249

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Попытка нафанонить кусочек из тех "семи лет" и постканон (Дискавери только начался, а я уже постканон придумываю :facepalm: ). никто никуда не уполз.

Когда при Майкл впервые заходит речь про невесту Спока, она не особо удивляется. Ну да, на Вулкане договорные браки — самая обыкновенная вещь, которая не стоит того, чтобы заострять на ней внимание. Но сейчас в Майкл просыпается что-то помимо любопытства. Может, это простое желание почувствовать себя частью чего-то большего — она не уверена.  
  
— А у меня… — заговаривает она и не решается до конца сформулировать предложение. Спок напротив нее сразу же перестает жевать, словно понимает, что именно сейчас скажет Майкл.  
  
— А у меня будет пара? — звучит этот вопрос не так уж плохо. Впрочем, почти все, кто сидит сейчас за одним столом с Майкл, похоже, так не считают. Кажется, Сарек поджимает губы, а Спок сверлит взглядом Майкл. Лишь Аманда мягко улыбается, протягивает руку, чтобы положить поверх ладони Майкл свою.  
  
— Конечно, — заговаривает Аманда, и в ее голосе нет ничего даже издалека напоминающее осуждение. — Просто у людей все немного не так.  
  
— А как? — раз уж Майкл получает шанс узнать больше, она своего не упустит. В учебном центре с ней поделились огромным пластом информации о других расах, но она непозволительно мало знает о людях. О тех, чья кровь такая же красная, как и ее. И дело тут не в сухих фактах из учебника по физиологии. Майкл важно разобраться в том, чего в вулканских базах данных нет, а этим знанием с ней может поделиться только Аманда.  
  
— Когда станешь старше, однажды ты встретишь человека, с которым тебе захочется быть рядом, — с этими словами Аманда бросает взгляд на Сарека. Тот вздыхает, едва заметно, словно осуждает публичные выражения чувств, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— И как я узнаю, что это правильный человек? — не унимается Майкл.  
  
— Сердце тебе подскажет, милая, — Аманда еще раз улыбается, отпускает руку Майкл, а затем наклоняется в другую сторону и гладит Спока по плечу. — Тебя это тоже касается, Спок.  
  
Кажется, Майкл не может сдержать смеха, когда видит, как зеленеет Спок.

***

— «Шато Пикард», две тысячи двести сорок девятого, — Майкл смотрит на бутылку и думает, насколько уместно держать настоящее вино на звездолете.  
  
— Отличный урожай, — Филиппа сидит в кресле, откинувшись на спинку, и слишком пристально изучает Майкл взглядом. — Приберегла ее для какого-нибудь особенного случая.  
  
Майкл хочется спросить ее, какое событие можно вписать в категорию «особенного случая», но Филиппа начинает говорить первой:  
  
— Как ощущения? — она встает и выходит из-за стола. — Привыкаете к новому званию, лейтенант?  
  
— Так точно, — на самом деле Майкл хочется двигаться дальше, вперед, к капитанскому креслу. Для человека с ее квалификацией это даже не амбиции — вполне обыкновенное дело. Всего лишь вопрос времени и кучи формальностей, которые так необходимо соблюсти Звездному Флоту.  
  
— Помнится мне, когда меня повысили до лейтенанта, я пару раз по ошибке задавала репликатору неправильный ранг, — Филиппа опирается о стол. Майкл не может себе представить, как это вообще возможно, чтобы капитан Джорджиу ошиблась. Майкл кажется, что за все время, которое она служит на «Шеньчжоу», такого не случилось ни разу.  
  
— Хотите, дам совет?  
  
Майкл кивает.  
  
— Не привыкайте, — Филиппа снова улыбается. — Вряд ли вы надолго задержитесь в этом звании.  
  
— Откуда… — Майкл хочет ее спросить, как Филиппа может знать наверняка, но та ее перебивает:  
  
— Мне нужен первый помощник, — произносит Филиппа, и Майкл ловит себя на мысли, что из всех людей в галактике именно своего капитана она не в силах разгадать. — Хотите стать моей «номер один», Майкл?

***

У Филиппы длинные волосы, и их так хочется перебирать пальцами. У Филиппы есть маленький, едва заметный шрам под левой ключицей, но о нем не стоит спрашивать. У Филиппы мягкие губы, и Майкл никогда бы не подумала, что поцелуи — это так приятно.  
  
Кажется, Майкл впервые задумывается о словах, сказанных Амандой, и понимает, что ее сердце сейчас не подсказывает — оно почти кричит.

***

Майкл допускает неточность в своих суждениях. Филиппа ошибается, но лишь однажды — когда соглашается взять на борт воспитанную вулканцами девушку.

***

В кабинете капитана Бёрнем на столе стоят два бокала. Майкл наливает в оба «Шато Пикард», урожай две тысячи двести сорок девятого, и смотрит на часы, которые отмеряют секунды, оставшиеся до вступления в силу приказа о ее повышении.  
  
Табло показывает нули, звездная дата сменяется, а Майкл берет один из бокалов и, наверное, с минуту смотрит на второй, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— Вот это, похоже, и есть тот самый особенный случай.  
  
Она едва задевает одним бокалом стенки другого, звон почти не слышен… И тишина кабинета отвечает лишь равномерным гулом переборок в такт варп-ядру.  
  
— Аманда была права.  
  
В чем именно, Майкл недоговаривает. Потому что единственный человек, которому хочется рассказать об этом, уже не сможет ее услышать.

**Author's Note:**

> В кабинете Филиппы на Шеньчжоу действительно была бутылка «Шато Пикард», урожай 2249. А еще в 2249 году Майкл и Филиппа познакомились:З


End file.
